Anniversary
by McGonagallFan
Summary: Esme thinks that Carlisle forgot their anniversary but then she finds out that even after 80 years of marriage he could still surprise her. Hope you like it! R


A/N: I wrote this really fast and I was so eager to see what you guys thought so I'm so sorry for any mistake. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Esme walked through the front door, closed it behind her and walked towards the kitchen to leave the food for Nessie because she was half human and she needed human food too. After she left the food she leaned against the counter and sighed. She hadn't imagined her eightieth anniversary with Carlisle this way. Not only did their morning not start well because Carlisle got an emergency call from the hospital and went out of the house in a hurry without even kissing her but the girls left her at the parking in front of the supermarket to get home alone because they had 'work to do'. On top of everything Carlisle hadn't called her all day. That was very unusual for him. Had he forgot? Esme shook her head. That was Carlisle, he wasn't like that. Maybe he was just busy at the hospital.

Esme got the food out of the bags and put everything in its place in the kitchen. After that she headed towards the stairs. She reached the bedroom she shared with Carlisle and walked in. Esme was speechless; she wasn't prepared for the picture that she saw in front of her. The whole room was lightened up with candles, which were placed all around the room. The French windows of the terrace were opened and the light spring wind came from them. The entire bed was covered with hundreds of little red rose leaves and on top of them was placed a wonderful white dress and a little piece of paper. When Esme finally gained her ability to think and to move, she walked near the bed and took the little paper. She opened it up and started reading its content.

_"That's just a little preview for later. Now, just put on the dress and follow the light._

Carlisle xxx "

_'I knew it wasn't possible that Carlisle forgot!'_ Esme thought with a smile. She left the note on the bed and took the dress. It was so soft and so amazingly white. She put on the dress eagerly and looked at the note again. _'…follow the light'_? What did that mean?

Just then Esme saw a light, which she hadn't noticed before, coming from the opened windows. She left the note again and walked towards the terrace. She was left speechless again. Down there the little path, leading through the forest to the beach, was lightened with candles and behind them you could see the sunset.

Esme recovered quickly and jumped off the terrace, falling gracefully on the ground. She followed the path that was going to take her to Carlisle. She couldn't wait to see him and tell him just how much she liked his surprise and how much she loves him.

A little less than five minutes and Esme started to feel the sand on her bare feet and she could already see the end of the path. And he was there. He was standing tall and handsome and with that amazing smile of his, that she so much adored. Not the smile that he used when he was talking with the kids or other people. No, this smile was reserved for her and her alone.

He moved away from the others, who were standing around him and who Esme hadn't noticed until now, and walked towards her. When he got to her, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"Carlisle!" whispered Esme amazed. How had he done everything with her knowing? After eighty years of marriage he could still surprise her.

"You thought I had forgotten, didn't you?" he said still smiling that smile of his.

"I just thought you had been busy, darling," answered Esme, her hands going around his waist. "Thank you. Everything is just perfect."

"We don't celebrate our eightieth anniversary every day," said Carlisle and touched their foreheads together. "Besides, I wanted it to be perfect. The perfect anniversary for the most amazing woman." Carlisle leaned down and captured her lips.

"You doctor are making me blush," joked Esme.

"Really?" asked Carlisle amused.

"Oh, yes!"

"Then I'm doing a great job, won't you agree?" replied Carlisle, taking her hand in his. Esme just shook her head smiling.

"Lets go! The others are waiting!" said Carlisle and led her towards the others.

"Waiting? For what exactly?" asked Esme and just then noticed the unfamiliar man that was standing next to Emmet. When the reached them, Esme was overwhelmed with hugs and congratulations from everyone.

"Esme, I want to introduce to you Damien Abbott," said Carlisle, turning to the man next to him. He was a little taller that Carlisle, his hair grayish and his eyes were the same as Esme's family. Did that mean that he was a vampire?

"It pleasure to meet you," said Abbott and offered his hand to Esme who shook it nervously then turned to Carlisle for some kind of an explanation.

"He's priest I met when I was in England," started Carlisle, "I was a young vampire and so was he. He owed me a favor and so I asked Edward and Bella to find him and bring him here."

"Carlisle helped me a lot. This is the least I could do for him," said Abbott.

"What exactly is this thing you are going to do for him?" asked Esme. She still couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Damien is going to help us to renew our wedding vows. That is if you want to…" trailed Carlisle.

"Do I want to?" exclaimed Esme and threw her arms around Carlisle's neck and kissed him.

"Hey!" interrupted them Emmet, ruining the moment. "There are kids around here!"

Rosalie and Alice smacked him around the neck, "Emmet!"

"Shall we start?" asked Abbott.

During the ceremony neither Carlisle nor Esme heard a word the priest said. They were too busy starring at each other's eyes thinking how lucky they've been. After they had kissed, Esme turned to look at the others and was surprised to see that there was nobody around.

"Where…where did the others go?" asked Esme.

What surprised her even more was that Carlisle laughed.

"For a vampire, you're not too good with the hearing, darling." He said smiling brightly at her. Esme on the other hand rolled her eyes.

Carlisle took her hand in his and led her along the beach.

"Alice kind of saw what was going to happen later and that's why they left us alone," explained Carlisle.

"I understand," laughed Esme, "Poor Alice,"

"And poor Edward," he added.

"So what's going to happen later?" smiled Esme.

"Whatever you want. We have a whole eternity for it,"

"A whole eternity with you? Exactly what I want," replied Esme.

_fin_

A/N: Review? 


End file.
